eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-season 2013
The 2013 NAB Cup was a three round competition, the first round involving teams being split into six pools of three teams each, with the teams in each pool playing each other in mini-games of two 20 minute halves and all three mini-games being played over a three hour period at the one venue. The remaining two rounds featured more standard matches. with the two sides with the best records over the three rounds playing off in a Grand Final. Most other sides played challenge matches in the final week, but sides playing the following weekend as part of the split Round 1 (including West Coast) had the week off. Rules In the first round mini-games, sides were permitted six interchange players and no substitutes. For the remainder of the competition, sides were permitted 3 interchange players and 3 substitutes and limited to 20 interchanges per quarter. In the first round mini-games, free kicks were awarded against the last team to dispose of the ball before going out of bounds where no one else touched the ball before it crossed the line. As usual goals kicked from outside 50 were worth nine points. Round 1 (pool matches) Sat, 16 February 2013 (4:40 PM WST) West Coast, Fremantle and Geelong Subiaco Oval Attendance: 21,935 Game 1 Supergoals: '''Dalziell '''Goals: '''Darling 3, Hams, LeCras, McInnes '''Best: '''Gaff, Darling, Shuey, Masten, Sinclair '''Injuries: '''Nil A last-gasp supergoal by Cats skipper Joel Selwood gave them a narrow win after West Coast had led by 15 points during the second half. Jack Darling impressed with 3 goals and Scott Lycett was solid leading the ruck. Side: Brown, LeCras, Gaff, Masten, Priddis, Shuey, Brennan Cripps, Dalziell, Carter, Sinclair, Glass, Darling, Smith, Lycett, Wilson, Schofield, Embley, Hutchings, McInnes, A.Selwood, McGovern, Hams, Tunbridge First Eagles appearances: Carter, Cripps, Hutchings, Tunbridge(?) '''Game 2 Fremantle 0.7.6.48 def. Geelong 0.4.6.30 Game 3 Supergoals: '''Hurn '''Goals: '''Priddis 2, Masten, McGovern '''Best: '''Hurn, S.Selwood, Priddis, Wellingham, Masten, Embley, McGovern '''Injuries: '''Nil West Coast dominated early and held Fremantle goalless until late in the first half, in the end coasting to a 24 point win. Shannon Hurn led the way with 11 touches and a monster supergoal and Sharrod Wellingham looked classy in his first game for the club. Side: Brown, Gaff, Masten, S.Selwood, Priddis, Wellingham, Brennan, Cripps, MacKenzie, Dalziell, Carter, Sinclair, Hurn, Smith, Lycett, Wilson, Embley, Hill, Hutchings, McInnes, McGovern, Hams, Tunbridge First Eagles appearance: Wellingham Round 2 '''West Coast v Collingwood Sun, 3 March 2013 (4:40 PM WST) Subiaco Oval Attendance: 14,237 Supergoals: '''S.Selwood '''Goals: '''LeCras 4, Cox, Cripps, Hurn, Kennedy, Lycett, Priddis '''Best: '''LeCras, S.Selwood, Gaff, Glass, Shuey, Cox '''Injuries: '''Embley (hamstring), Rosa (hamstring) West Coast were subjected to an intense tackling and pressure display by the Magpies, falling to a 20 point loss. Mark LeCras continued his strong comeback from 2012's knee injury and Scott Selwood amassed 28 touches and 6 tackles. Side: Brown, LeCras, Gaff, Sheppard, Masten, S.Selwood, Priddis, Shuey, Cripps, MacKenzie, Kennedy, Cox, Glass, Rosa, Hurn, Butler, Darling, Smith, Lycett, Schofield, Embley, Hill, McGinnity, Tunbridge Subs: Cripps for Embley (hamstring) in the first quarter, Brown for Hill in the third quarter, Tunbridge for Rosa (hamstring) in the fourth quarter Round 3 Port Adelaide v '''West Coast Sat, 9 March 2013 (7:00 PM CST) Traeger Park Attendance: 4,244 '''Supergoals: '''Hurn '''Goals: '''Kennedy 5, Darling, Hill 2, Cox, Priddis '''Best: '''Shuey, Schofield, Kennedy, Waters, Gaff, Darling '''Injuries: '''Masten (quad), Gaff (cut head) For a second straight week West Coast were outtackled, this time by a desperate Port outlet that led by 34 points during the third quarter. The Eagles fought their way back into the match but the Power held on for a narrow win. Josh Kennedy was the dominant forward on the ground with 5 goals and Dean Cox was influential in the ruck. Side: Brown, LeCras, Gaff, Sheppard, Masten, Waters, S.Selwood, Priddis, Shuey, Cripps, MacKenzie, Kennedy, Cox, Glass, Rosa, Hurn, Butler, Darling, Smith, Lycett, Schofield, Hill, McGinnity, A.Selwood No subs (sides allowed 6 interchange players due to extreme heat) Category:Pre-season summaries